The death of po
by MAGAMER1300
Summary: As the dragon warrior po must defend his home he is faced with the decision of his life
1. Chapter 1- the news

"You messing with me? You messing with me huh? Well prepare to feel the thunder!"

"Po" says tigress in an impatient voice

"Sorry" Po reply's as he swing a punch at his one and only true enemy the punching bag

Po lays a powerful punching knocking it over.

"Ye-" Po was interrupted by the bag swinging back at him flinging him back knocking him over

"AAAAAAH!" Po cried in shock

As Po lays on the ground Tigress shakes her head in disappointment "how did you become the dragon warrior I do not know"

Tigress headed over to Po reaching for his hand helping get up. While in the middle of picking po up she sees Shifu entering the Training hall dropping po back on the ground

"Everyone come quickly!" shifu shouted for everyone attention

"Yes master" said tigress, mantis, viper and crane except po, he was asking for help getting up.

Everyone had gathered around except Po around shifu wondering what he has to say

"There is a problem, a very big problem, our home is being threatened to be destroyed unless we…."

"What have I missed?" as po clumsily interrupted shifu

"We have to give them po"

"What?!" everyone shouted in a fearful voice

"After Po killed Tai Lung it seems that his relatives wanted revenge"

"Even Peng?!"

"No not Peng I don't think"


	2. Chapter 2- preparing

"We must get all the villagers to safety! I can't imagine what would happen if they caught the villagers. We must run" shifu told his student

"But we can't just quit what we have been working for all this time! We can fight! We have trained for this master and we will not just quit on our village so quick!" tigress told shifu

"Well they are after me to like just remind you. To kill me so I'm kinda going with shifu" Po told Tigress

"PO!" tigress shouted at the top of her voice

"I know I know but we must get the villagers out of the village and prepare ourselves"

All of the furious five, shifu and po started guiding the villagers out of the town. They were frightened of how long they had left.

"What is going on po" Mr Ping asked Po

"I can't tell you it might frighten you" Po replied

"You can tell me anything po"

"Well when I defeated Tai lung his family had heard about it and….. They kind of want to kill me"

"That is bad… please come with me po I don't want you dead"

"But im not going to were just going defeat them and it will be all over, I promise"

The warriors gathered back at the jade palace preparing… training for one of their biggest challenges yet. Po was scared. He went to his room quickly and shaking. Tigress noticed po and followed him.

As po lays his head on his bed tigress waits outside his room listening.

"This can't be it, it can't. I was just protecting everyone from Tai lung, I dint want to upset his family… it had to be done. There is so much I want to do and see" Po said to himself staring at the roof with a blank face.

"Po?" tigress said to po hoping he would reply. She walked in his room looking at po. She knew what was on his mind she just did not know what to say.

"Po. Its ok we won't let anything happen to you. We will protect you"

"You don't understand. There is so much to do and see and here I am. Close to my end." Po said to tigress

"It's ok. We will protect you" Tigress place her hand on his to give him comfort in the worst of times "I will not let anyone kill my friend"

"I guess I better start preparing for the battle. I wonder how many there are"

"Not enough to defeat us"

Po got up and went to the training hall and prepared himself


	3. Chapter 3- arrival

"Po!" Shifu shouted at the top of his voice

"WHY SO LOOOOOUUUD!" Po shouted back to shifu

"This no time for jokes Po we are under threat especially you!"

"Thanks for the reminder"

"Follow me Po"

Shifu had exited the training hall and waited outside for po. Po took his time. As po finally got out of the training hall shifu told him "I would never trust you with this weapon but it looks like I don't have a choice so I have decided to give you the sword of heroes"

"WOOOOO-HO-HO ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" po said with excitement.

"Yes po and I expect you to be really careful to it. You know what it can do."

"HI-YA WOOOOOOO" po said as he swung it around as if he was a pro with the blade. Until po flung the sword accidently into a wall.

"he-he…." po said slowly walking to the sword attempting to pull it out the wall

"SHIFU THEY ARE HERE!" crane shouted at shifu

"Quick gather the five the fight is about to start!"

Po ran in the training hall shouting that its time and shifu is outside waiting outside for you. Shifu planned out some tactics. Crane and mantis would go around the back and surprise attack them when shifu signals them. Tigress and viper will lure them to a dead end where we will attack from them. Po you stay at the stairs of the palace were you will protect the palace.

"I don't think I should have the sword of heroes I mean you're up against them all so I should just will just fight with the usual hands."

"Your right po we should take the blade. Ill handle the blade" shifu said

"You will be alright po, we will defeat them" tigress said to reassure po

"Thanks"

The army arrived with around 150 people. That is all po saw as it was far in the distance. He wished they would not fail. They will be ok, he kept telling himself hoping it was true. He would do anything for them, they were his family, but he could not help as he would foil the plan, they would all run at him. The army appeared to be well trained. Well they were relatives of Tai Lung. But are skills were much better than there is. At the bottom the stairs he saw about 25 soldiers running up the stairs. His fight was just about to begin.

Wow he had a lot of relatives


	4. Chapter 4 - The endless fight

"So you're the legendary dragon warrior? A panda! And you killed Tai Lung. You want to know why I am here. To avenge my brother!"

This warrior was a cold blooded killer. He had no mercy and had not thought of why I did it. He was a snow leopard. The same as Tai Lung

"You don't understand I killed him for a reason, he had darkness in his soul and was greedy. He wanted the dragon scroll so bad he tried to kill me and shifu. I don't want to fight you but you may leave me with no choice"

"I do not forgive you, I will show no mercy for you. I WILL KILL YOU… ATTACK!"

The soldiers charged up the stairs raising swords and hammers in the air. The 25 was running in a line straight at me. I had no choice but to fight.

The first warrior swung his sword at me aiming for the neck. I dodged the attack by ducking then swung my fist up to the chin knocking him unconscious on the floor. Behind me one swung a kick at the back. With quick reactions and did a backflip over the man ready to strike kicking the side of his leg making him fall to the floor then punching him in the side of the head. Two soldiers swung swords at me, one at the head and at my feet. Jumping through the two blades whilst kicking one in the stomach somehow managing to land on my feet and gaining balance. The fifth soldier swung his blade aimlessly at me cutting my cheek. I grabbed the sword at the sides and threw the sword down the 1000 stairs and belly bouncing him away. Five soldiers decided to run knowing that I would beat them. As soon as I started feeling superior two soldiers came up behind me and grabbed my arms. One soldier started punching me in the face. It hurt. He would not stop.

"Shifu!" tigress shouted in the middle of the fight

"Po is being attacked I got to go help him!"

"Quick we will keep fighting! Save him!" shifu shouted

Tigress like the speed light ran up the 1000 steps when she reached the top she was horrified to see po being punched in the face unstopped while having 12 watching. Tigress charged at the man punching po at stroke him down with a single hit. The jumping in-between the two holding po and kicked them both at the same time in the head.

"PO!" tigress shouted

"You took your *cough* time"

"Let's take these guys down"

Po and Tigress was taking them down together with ease as tigress picked up po and threw him on top of five soldiers. Using there skilled moves together taking them down easy.

"Thank you for helping I don't think I would of made it without you Tigress"

Po hugs tigress without hesitation as if it was just right. Po thought that tigress was going to punch him but instead he felt her arms wrap around him.

"I told you I would not let anyone kill you" Tigress whispered in Po's ear

Po felt at peace like his lifelong aim had just been filled. The moment was perfect until

"Po I have your friends, if you do not give yourself up I will have to kill these including you"


	5. Chapter 5 - the sacrifice

I guess this is it…

The decision of my life. Literally my life.

"Your choice po. Hand yourself over or all your friends will be killed" The masked villain asked po

"Po you don't let them win! You must live! You are the dragon warrior, the town needs you!" Shifu shouted at po

I did not know what to do. Could I trust them? Would they just leave I gave myself to them?

"Please don't po I can't let you die for us. Don't I beg you?" Tigress shouted

"Do you promise to leave them alone and not harm anyone here?" po asked

"You are the only reason we came here. We will not harm anyone if you let me k-"

"Got it"

I will have left my mark on the earth

I would be the hero

The panda who sacrificed himself for everyone

His friends

His family

Po fell to his knees giving himself up and letting them take his soul to spare others

"NO! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS I BEG YOU!" Tigress shouted with a shaky voice

"Don't do this po" shifu shouted to po

"Its ok, I was given a family, a home, friends, and a purpose. You all have gave me a good life.

I'm sorry but I can't let you die"

The warrior pulled out a sword and was preparing to plunge his blade in po's back

"It's ok"

The warrior stabbed po in the back

A little moan came out of po then his last words…

"It's ok"

The warriors left leaving po and the furious five behind.

Tigress ran up to his body and held it tight. She was trying to hold her tears back but was un-able to keep them in for long. Her heart had shattered and could breathe for a moment. Her cheek was wet with her tears. She would not let go

"No please no… He will come back won't he shifu? WONT HE? He always has!"

"I'm sorry..."


	6. Chapter 6 - Po's funeral

It was po's funeral

Everyone was in tears but Tigress was the worst. She could not talk, she could not move.

It was as if time had just stopped. She never thought it would happen but it did and she could not believe it.

It was time for everyone to say there words for po.

Shifu went up to his grave and said "You were one clumsy student and disobeyed orders, a trouble maker, but you were a great student and I will never forget you. You left your mark on earth now you can sleep and join oogway"

Then it was monkey, then mantis, viper, crane.

Mr Ping came up and said "He was in a radish basket when I first saw him, I fed him and grew him up like my own son, then I decided he is my son, I adopted him, and I already miss him. I know I am not the only one who feels this way but he was a perfect son"

Tigress said nothing

Everyone had left except Tigress she just sat there.

"Come on Tigress lets go" shifu said in a sad voice

"I will be there in a bit" Tigress replied to shifu

Shifu had left and everyone else except tigress. She finally got up and said "I miss you, that hug you gave me just felt right and I wish it could have lasted longer. You were a funny, gullible person po but you were always there for me when I'm down. I am sorry I treat you so bad... you didn't deserve it. You were never angry at me and I'm sorry. I hope you enjoy it up there. I will bring you back… one day…"

She gave him her last goodbye and kissed him on the head.

"Goodbye"


End file.
